fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shizuo Takemura
Shizuo Takemura (竹村静雄;Takemura Shizuo): is a Mage and a professional cook from Port Menfi. Well known in the whole Caieta for his top-notch cooking skills, especially when it come to fish dishes, he is even more known in the city for its violent and cantankerous temper and its prowess with use of Take Over, which he uses to assume the form and gain the terrific strength of humanoid sea monsters. While he has worked as cook for more than a decades, he joined the Grande Blue guild only in his early teen, following his best friend Kimberley Vetema. Here he rose as a Class Mage and a feared bounty hunter, a gained the ominous moniker Monster of the Deep '(深さモンスター;''Fuka-sa monsutā). Appearance Tall and well built, Shizuo Takemura is a fierce looking man in his late teen. He has a sharp, angular face, and eyes of a vibrant red color, under which he shows rather pronounced dark bags. His hair are dark, scruffy and moderately long, with bangs that frame his face and hang just above his chin, though their length somewhat varies. Shizuo physique is chiseled and very well kept, groomed by a rigid training regime, though his appearance is regarded as so wild that he is hardly found very attractive. Shizuo does nothing to dispel his aura of savageness, giving almost always fierce and tense glances or maintaining a sombre and detached expressions if he feels more relaxed. When he is really hooked into something, be it cooking or fighting, his eyes becomes still and feral; sometimes his irises shrinks and spews little a steam from his mouth, like he were a psychotic beast. Shizuo's posture is slightly hunched, resembling a feral stance. To further add to his punkish attitude, Shizuo always dons dark attires. In his life as civilian, he wears a black jacket, black tight pants, a black tank top and dark colored shoes. When is working, Shizuo sports a black, sleeveless top with light colored border. The top closes with a zip, and Shizuo leaves opened on its lower side enough to bare part of his belly bottom. Shizuo trademark piece of headwear is a long, flame patterned crimson bandanna, which he wears every time things gets really serious. When he is not wearing it, Shizuo keeps it tied around his right wrist. Shizuo wears also a red armband on his other wrist. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat ''' Master Hand-to Hand Combatant: Aside for his stellar proficiency with Take Over Magic, Shizuo Takemura earned his moniker as a "monster" because of the utter brutality and proficiency he displays in unharmed combat. Shizuo employs crude and barebone street fighting, with zero finesse and all explosive power behind every punch, kick or grappling move. Since he has never cared at studying any traditional martial art, his style lacks any combat or attack pattern typical of fighters with an orthodox background, as brutal their techniques might be. For many fighters, such lack of polish may turn fatal, as they would be prone to split some critical opening during fights; Shizuo, however, it is blessed not only by the ferocity of a predatory beast, but the natural instinct thereof. Shizuo has superb intuition when it comes to guess the moves of his opponents, and can sense the smallest cracks in their defenses and fighting pattern with extreme accuracy. Once he finds a bias he can exploit, he will break through the opponents defenses and lashing on them with abandon until they surrender or lies unconscious. Shizuo is equally sharp at sensing danger: he can guess the true intention and strength of a opponent within seconds of their encounter and defending himself near-subconsciously, either attacking back, covering his weak spots or, in the rare occasions he finds himself overwhelmed, fleeing. Fittingly for its predatory mindset, Shizuo has zero hesitation at cheating and using dirty tricks to get on top, and is a master when it comes to exploit the surrounding to get on top. Kicks in the crotch, punches in the jaw, elbows, knees, headbutts or- as is suited for such a beastly man- bites, he will use them all in the moment he finds them convenient, with rarely a discernible pattern of sort. Such penchant for underhandedness, coupled with his lack of formal training, makes Shizuo's fighting style very difficult to decipher. Physical Abilities Immense Physical Condition: Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Par for the course for a S-Class Mage, Shizuo magical power is considerably stronger than the one of its average mage; if the Guild in question is one on Grande Blu caliber, it means that Shizuo has a staggering amount of eternano reserves. Shizuo not only has enough to cast and even juggle between multiple Sea Beast: Take Over at once in nearly instantaneous time spans and barely getting tired, but can maintain many of his feral forms for entire days and still have enough stamina to put up a fight. When he employs "weak" or moderately cheap take overs, Shizuo can keep his transformations active while asleep. The fact that Shizuo can Take Over a Ul'Nrok general, a monster so notoriously powerful it could destroy whole cities by itself, could put his magical level on the Wizard Saints caliber, even if that transformation greatly taxes him. * Magical Aura: Without taking into account his impressive feats with magic, Shizuo oozes an intense aura of strength and savagery. Shizuo's Magical Aura can be felt hundreds of meters away; to the the people nearby, it will feel like a storm of small needles piercing their own skin. His magic is overpowering enough that Shizuo can knock incapacitate groups of enemies without raising a fists, at times rendering unconscious. Shizuo's Magical Aura is without a doubt an S-Class Aura, which manifests itself with a reddish hue, casting a shadow reminiscing an humanoid beast. Take Over: Sea Beast Soul Take Over: Sea Beast Soul(テイクオーバー:シービーストソウル; Teiku Ōbā: Shībīsutosouru): Shizuo's signature magic, it allows him to assume the power and appearance of the magic beasts roaming underwater. Take Over: Beast Soul can be employed both on its Partial and Full Body version, transforming parts or all of the user's body in sea monstrosities and enchanting the user with their powers. Compared to Take Over: Beast Soul, Sea Beast Soul has less use for its Beast Arm version, as not many marine creatures have that strong appendix compared to their terrestrial cousins (one of the few exception are the Milelurkers, whose mighty claws can easily break through rocks and steel). This is balanced by the many powerful "extra" attributes that Sea Beasts can have, such as extremely venomous appendix or fins to swim better. All Full Body Take Overs grant the user the ability of breathing underwater; some of them can even be used only underwater, if the beast taken over cannot breath on land. Thus makes Sea Beast Soul the perfect magic for aquatic battles. Like all Take Over users, Shizuo can "record" multiple forms by encountering and defeating multiple marine beasts and summoning them at will. In his life, Shizuo has bested a phletora of dangerous aquatic monsters and gained their powers: his proficency in this Magic is so well know thorugh the whole Port Menfi that earned him the epithet of Monster of the Deep '(深さモンスター;''Fuka-sa monsutā). Partial Take Over *'''Beast Arm: Milelurker: Full Body Take Over *''' Sea Beast Soul: Saragos': Shizuo transforms into a Saragos, an anthropomorphous fish like creature. Shizuo's head resemble that of a carnivorous fish, with jagged teeth, small eyes, gills and fins around his troat. His skin becomes smooth and mucous, and assumes a tint of overall a dark blue, to a more vibrant red on the membrane of his feet, his limbs and its abdomen. In this state, Shizuo's hands are four fingered, while his feet bear only three toes; all his finger are clawed. Shizuo has a long dorsal fin, which starts from the tip of his head and ends to the higher region of his pelvis, where its sprout a bare tail. He has also small fins near both of his elbows, and numerous small bone-like protusion all over the front side of his legs, his upper abdomen and his crotch, where they cover his genitalia. In this form, Shizuo retains his lean yet noticeably muscular physique. Saragos are amphybious creatures,so Shizuo could use this form to fight also in land; however, their skin is very sensitive both to light and lack of humidity, and tend to dehydratate easily with painful results. This is considered Shizuo's standard Take Over, and is the least taxing he finds to use **'Enhanced Physical Prowness:' While this is Shizuo's weakest Take Over in terms of pure might, apart of his Scyphonian form, he still gain a small boost on all physical abilities, given that Saragos are stronger on average than man. He can withstand considerable sea pressure for hours without discomfort, and survive to depths that would prove hazardous even to a submarine, though not unscathed. Considering the smoothness of his body, it nearly lacks any kind of friction, which allows him to swim at much faster speed than any human. His eyes are also covered in mucous membrane which protects them from dark water, allowing him see more clearly in the oceanic depths. *' Sea Beast Soul: Kamohoalii': Shizuo transforms into a Kamohoalii, a combination of man and shark which terrorizes the tropical seas. He gains a much larger frame and massive increase both in height and mass, growing up to roughly eight feet. The majority of this bulk is concentrated on his upper body. Shizuo's head and body become very much shark like, though he still retains his human limbs, if with palmed and clawed hands and feet to better suit for an aquatic lifestyle. He gains fins all over his body, three massive fins- on on spine and the other two covering both his elbows- and a large shark tail. His eyes becomes extremely smalls and permanently stunned in a savage glance. Overall, Shizuo color is the same of a white shark. Kahomahaii cannot breath on the surface and needs to swim constantly; ironically, this is one of the few forms where Shizuo retains part of his garment, namely his trousers. Kamohoalli are natural "mage hunters" being able to sense eternano emission through their own skins and feeding on raw magic when they engage in conctact with their pray. That makes such Take Over on the most lethal in underwater close combats **'Enhanced Physical Prowess': Shizuo's might is amplified to a considerable degree, as Kahmohaii are apex predators in their ecosystem. He can easily outswim most boat and rip through considerable large ships with brute force alone. His sense are enhanced to a super-human degree, especially his smell. While not nearly as durable as a Milelurker's carapace, Shizuo skins becomes also much harder and rougher, being able to deflect piercing attacks of moderate speed and power **'Master Sensor': Shizuo gains Kamohoalii ability to perceive magic in a way almost unrivaled by human sensors. He perceives even magical source located kilometers away. **'Eternano Absorbtion': Shizuo can extend spikes from his body which can pierce human flesh. Those spikes can absorb magic when others come into direct contact with him, until the opponents are completey drained barren. The magic absorbed can be utilized either for healing himself or to replenish his magical reserves. *' Sea Beast Soul: Milelurker': Shizuo transforms himself into a Milelurker, a gigantic anthropomorphous crab-like monster. He becomes a colossal, hexapod creature, with large claws as hands and standing over four, sturdy legs. Shizuo entire body is covered with a thick exoskeleton of a gray-blueish color, rugous and sometimes speckled with protrusions. Only the skin near his joints, sides, and parts of the upper thorax are left bare, and it is composed by bordeu muscular fibers. Shizuo's head loses its necks, as it recesses in his shoulders: its visage becomes truly horrid, with three pair of yellow eyes (two of which, the smallest, are located near his temples) and long, spiky teeth. Shizuo back is covered by a ponderous, nigh-impenetrable carapace. His hips are bent backwards compared to his crotch; there sprout his rear pair of legs. Shizuo height increases immensely, as he grows more than then feet tall. Milelurker are amphybian creatures. **'Immense Durability and Strength:' **'Bubble Gun:' *' Sea Beast Soul: Naga Imperator': After defeating an unknown Naga Imperator in his youth, he can assume his form and powers. Shizuo becomes an enormous, pale-scaled humanoid, whose upper body alone is roughly as big as an adult elephant. His hind section is transformed into a serpent tail more than ten meters long. Shizuo's head, becomes like the one of a dragon, with two fins enveloping both is ear and a beard made of sprawling wattles. A long, membranous fin slides through all his spine, from head to tail; its spars are at their highest at chest level. Since Nagas are civilized, this is one of the few Take Over in Shizuo's repertoire which dons some garment: he wears a bronze, gladiatorial armor with shoulder pads and arm wraps on both arms, open both on his chest and back. Shizuo gains a two handed trident as a weapon of choice. Only most of Shizuo's, the Naga Imperator is at best while fighting on land, as it is proficient with Heat Magic. **'Immense Physical Prowness:' **'Heat Magic: ' *' Sea Beast Soul: Scyphonian': Shizuo transforms himself into an humanoid jellyfish. In his Scyphonian form, Shizuo skin is substituted by a thick jelly substance which is almost completely transparent, leaving on sight his ribcage, vertebral column and hips. Many of his other internal organs, however, seem to have disappeared. Shizuo's silhouette becomes much softer and plumper, with all his limbs replaced with magenta trimmed oral arms, which are mostly concentrated on his back. Shizuo's head is covered by the same bell like hat that normal jellyfish have, with rather few but marked canals of a thick hue of purple and a transparent end layer. Very thin tentacles flow from his head. Shizuo size remains roughly the same Much like the Kamohoalii, Scyphonian cannot breath outside water. **'Poison Release: Scyphonians are probably the least impressing of Shizuo take over on a physical level, having tender and frail bodies. They are also rather slow swimmers, being easily outrunned by mere humans and most fishes. However, they more than make it for it for being some of the most venomous creature that nature has to offer. Their tentacles, which they can control telepathycally, can cause hyperkalemia, which can lead to cardiovascular collapse and death as quickly as within 2 to 5 minutes. In this form, a little sting from Shizuo tentacle can bring down the mightiest sea creatures. Scyphonian are regarded to be so dangerous that the only sure way survive a struggle with the is to gain high ground- well, water leve, strike them to their head, where they cannot perceive you. *'''Sea Beast Soul: Ul'Nrok assassin: *'Sea Beast Soul: Drekavax': Relationship Quotes Trivia Shizuo Takemura is heavily based on Ryo Kurokiba from Shokugeki no Soma. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Grande Blu